


To taste heaven on your tongue

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hickies, Humour, Implied/Referenced Voyeurism, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Tears, Teasing, The angel uses They/Them pronouns but is basically male, Theliel puts pressure on Marcus' throat but doesn't hurt him or want him to not breathe, because Theliel is Marcus' guardian angel so they watched every time Marcus fucked someone, except not really, gagging, i guess, marcus is a horny dumbass, maybe? - Freeform, neck hold, sloppy blowjobs, summoning an angel, they even have a cock, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Marcus may or may not let his dick make a few too many of his decisions, and often, when he does, bad things tend to happen. He always escapes relatively unscathed though.His friends have taken to joking that his guardian angel must really like watching him fuck, what with how "lucky" he's turned out to be.Marcus thinks otherwise, thinks that maybe his guardian angel has a sense of humour and is doing their best to cock block him, so he set out to find out for sure what the heck is even going on.Marcus is going to summon his guardian angel.
Relationships: Human male/Genderless Angel, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To taste heaven on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the premise isn't really all that solid with this one, but like, I don't really care, because it turned out really fucking hot, and that's honestly all that matters when it comes to porn, so here you sinful sinful peeps go.
> 
> BTW, this is what Marcus' friends like to say to him:  
> "your guardian angel must really like watching you fuck, the kinky bastard. Match made in heaven you two are"

It was after the fifth time he'd had sex in a building only for some part of it to collapse, catch fire, or otherwise degrade in some fashion, of which only he and his partner(s) escaped relatively unscathed, not to mention the times he nearly got mugged and various other potentially dangerous situations, that he realized his friends might just have a point. If he did have a guardian angel, they either really liked watching him fuck, or they really liked to mess with him and his goals of getting that sweet sweet sexy time.

So, like the most determined of horny idiots, he bought a book off of some sketchy former theologian full of interesting things one could say with various strange effects, as well as a copy of the dude’s pronunciation notes.

Thus, on a late Thursday night, armed with candles, a bible, the summoning spell, his phone, and some ground-up powders he really didn’t want to think about the origin of, he got to work.

Drawing a seven-pointed star, whose points were all intertwined with a double circle and topped with candles, Marcus chanted, doing his best not to fuck up the strange-sounding words.

When all the dust have been poured, the shape on the floor complete, he lit the candles, counting out what his notes told him were promises and rules of the summoning, things he would have to follow if he wanted the angel to stick around.

And then when the last candle was lit…… his curtains fluttered. The curtains for his closed window.

Marcus paused, taking a deep breath, and then continued to speak, calling repeatedly to the angel that guarded him, asking it to find him, to come before him physically. Or so his notes said.

Slowly he became aware that the room was shaking, and that with each word he said the shaking got worse. Still, he kept speaking, despite the tensing of his body and the pounding of his heart. He needed to do this, he needed answers.

The lights flickered and the air in the room moved, making the hair on his neck stand up as he felt some kind of charge flicker over his skin, each phrase, each word out of his mouth making all of it worse until his curtains were flapping like crazy and he swore he could see sparks tickling over the surface of anything metal in the room.

The candles went out.

And then the candles came back, this time burning white, their flames illuminating the figure of someone near supernaturally beautiful. They were a bit taller than Marcus, their androgynous face requiring the slightest tilt of his neck to look into their eyes. The angel’s expression was calm, but their hair, which was coloured a dirty blond, was a mess, all over the place as if they didn’t have time to clean it before coming here. Their wings were perfect though, hiding slightly behind the angel’s form, which itself was covered in layers of almost translucent shimmering fabric, trimmed with golden thread at the edges. Unlike most depictions, the outfit wasn’t loose and flowing, but it still did a fairly good job of giving a bit of mystery to the angel’s exact shape, the translucency blurring the skin underneath into indistinguishable and abstract blobs further covered by the reflective shimmer that made the angel appear to glow.

“Is this your first time?” they asked, voice chiming and cheeky and equally as mysterious.

Marcus sputtered, incredulous. “What?”

“Speaking Enochian,” they clarified with a lazy blink. “Your pronunciation was terrible.”

Marcus frowned down at his notes. “But I practised so hard.”

The angel smiled, looking almost smug. “I’m sure you did. It was still really bad.”

Marcus pouted at the angel as he put his notes down on the desk next to him.

“Rude,” he said pointedly.

The angel’s smile widened. “But not untrue. Now… did you summon me just so I could insult you or do you have some actual business to take care of?”

Marcus glared at the member of the heavenly host. “Are you my guardian angel?”

The angel made a face as if they wanted to roll their eyes, turning to face to the side, away from Marcus, as if he was below their caring. 

“You could say that,” the angel said. “I do ‘guard’ you to an extent, but mostly my job is just to watch.”

Marcus sighed roughly through his nose. “Are you the reason why whenever I have sex something bad either  _ almost _ happens or  _ does _ happen?”

The angel’s gaze flicked to him for a moment before flicking back.

“Perhaps,” they replied.

“So, do you orchestrate events so you can watch me fail at having sex or do you like to watch me having sex and I just happen to have really bad luck and/or planning skills?" Marcus asked in an annoyed tone.

"a little bit of both,” the angel said with a smile and a shrug.

Marcus didn’t like the sound of that, not with how vague it was.

".... how often do you like to mess with me?" he asked.

The angel’s expression changed to something uncomfortable.

"Not…… often?" they replied unsteadily.

"what about the time with the dead guy in the inflatab-"

The angel cut him off. "THAT WASN"T MY DOING I SWEAR! HE WAS ACTUALLY MURDERED!!"

"WHY THE FUCK WAS HE WEARING THA-"

"DON'T ASK ME! I TRIED ASKING MY BOSS AND THEY JUST LAUGHED AT ME.”

Marcus blinked. “You have a boss?”

The angel crossed his arms. “Yeah, and I don’t like them. For a holy worker, they’re kind of uncool.”

Marcus flicked his eyes up and down the form of the angel and made a realization. Or really many realizations, but he could work with them, kinda wanted to, wanted to play with his new knowledge.

“The smug vague asshole thing is an act isn’t it?” he accused. “You’re nervous.”

The angel blushed, face going golden yellow. “No,” they said unconvincingly.

Marcus took a step towards the angel. “If I release you from the circle, will you leave?”

The angel’s eyes flicked side to side a few times, gaze determinedly on the floor.

“No?” they eventually answered.

Marcus smiled and decided to test his theory.

“Did you realize your hair is a mess?”

The angel’s eyes widened and they moved their hands as if to finagle it into something better looking, before they paused, realizing what they were doing.

“Frick,” they muttered.

This time Marcus’ smile widened. “Fucking  _ knew it _ . You’re nervous because of me! You want to make a good impression.”

The angel’s blush deepened, their whole face going golden bright. “S-so what? Can’t I want to look good in front of my charge?”

Marcus leaned in close. “Would you like to fuck me? Instead of just watching for once?”

The angel released a tiny sound, a squeak so quiet and high pitched Marcus almost missed it. He definitely didn’t miss, however, the angel’s blush going down to their chest. He couldn’t see if it went lower though, as their robe covered the rest of them.

“Which candle is the one keeping you in the circle?” Marcus asked in a whisper.

The angel stared, wide-eyed for half a second. “The fifth one,” they whispered back. “And… if you want me to hurt you, you’ll… you’ll need to do the sixth one too.”

Marcus gulped as he felt himself blush. “We can work up to that,” he said, surprising himself with how steady it came out.

The angel glared at him. “Or we can discuss it now so we won’t need to stop later.”

Marcus blushed a bit more, this time with shame rather than embarrassment. 

“That’s… fair,” he managed to say.

Marcus stared at the candles, the seven flames representing seven conditions, and wondered which of them should stay, which of them  _ needed _ to stay.

“The truth candle is the third one, right?” He asked softly.

The angel nodded.

_ Definitely keeping that one then, _ he thought.

Marcus kneeled down and hovered a hand over the second candle.

“Should I give you this one?” He asked boldly.

The angel stared with wide eyes and nodded silently.

Marcus pinched the flame, watching the seventh candle’s flame, the one that declared conditions can only be removed on mutual agreement, flare a bright yellow for a moment before going back to white. Its condition had been followed.

Marcus then moved to the fourth candle, and the fifth candle, and the sixth candle. And each time the angel nodded, the seventh candle’s flame flaring bright yellow with each flame’s extinguishing.

Marcus stood up and stared at the blushed golden face of the angel and smiled.

“How do you want me?” he asked. “Because right now, I’m kinda in the mood for being  _ taken _ .”

The angel’s face changed, becoming something a little more smug, or in control, even though the flush remained on their cheeks.

They reached out and cupped Marcus’ jaw with one hand and smiled almost fondly.

“Really now?” they asked, voice steady. “You want me to take you?”

Marcus whimpered, nodding slightly. The angel’s hand was warm, their touch electric, and it made him  _ want _ .

“My name is Theliel,” they said as they shifted their grip to slowly tilt Marcus’ head to one side. “Remember it, because I want you to moan it when you cum.”

Theliel then leaned in and started sucking at the flesh of Marcus’ neck, pressure and heat and warmth and wetness erupting into existence and Marcus couldn’t help but groan as he felt his knees try to buckle from under the strain of the sensation.

“Oh god, please fuck me,” he whined softly, almost under his breath.

Theliel let go and chuckled, giving the spot he had marked a soft lick.

“Not quite,” he muttered.

Marcus whimpered once more, feeling the teasing tone of Theliel’s voice go right to his cock.

“Please, Theliel, please fuck me,” he said, pushing a touch of desperation into his tone. He  _ wanted _ now, and when he wanted he got desperate and impulsive and stupid. Theliel, out of anyone, should know that best.

Theliel wrapped a hand around Marcus’ throat and squeezed, not enough to choke, but enough to bring pressure. It wasn’t supposed to hurt him, Marcus realized, but it was supposed to remind him. Marcus had put Theliel in charge, Theliel had all the power here.

“Silly mortal human,” Theliel muttered in amusement. “You need to learn to wait. I want to take my time with you, and you will let me take you when I am good and ready.”

Marcus whimpered and Theliel shifted their thumb, forcing Marcus to tilt his head to the side, which allowed Theliel to latch onto the tender long flesh once more.

The suction, the pressure and pleasure and tiny spark of pain… it was amazing. Marcus panted as wave after wave of suction increased and decreased, feeling like it was sucking out his soul and pumping in pleasure in its place. And the fact that there would undoubtedly be marks left behind when they were done? The idea made heat and blood pool between his legs, made his cock ache with how much  _ more _ he wanted.

Theliel unlatched, breath puffing out over the Marcus’ skin. The whole area they had touched throbbed, a spot of sensation that felt like it pulled his attention in with a rope. The angel, however, then gently scraped his teeth over the mark and Marcus gasped out loud. It was, good lord, it was so much, so much feeling. Nearly too much.

“Theliel, please!” Marcus whined.

The angel chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Marcus’ neck.

“Alright,” they said. “I guess I’ve had enough fun here.”

Marcus shuddered, full-body and sudden.

“Th-th-thank you,” he rasped out.

Theliel squeezed Marcus’ throat once more. “You’re welcome, Marcus,” they said in a tone that was soft but still filled with authority and power.

Theliel then leaned in close and nibbled a bit on Marcus’ ear.

“I want you on your knees, pretty boy, pants around your thighs and mouth around my cock. Can you do that for me?” they said, not really asking.

Marcus nodded, feeling tears form at the corner of his eyes, not because he was scared or worried, but simply because of how much was going on, because of the angel’s hand on his neck.

Theliel pressed a kiss to his cheek and let go, and Marcus felt like he had little choice but to let his knees fold underneath him. With a dampened thump his shins met the floor, and Marcus lifted shaky hands to his waist, doing his best to unzip his pants as quickly as possible. Once they were open he pushed them down in a rush and then looked up, waiting patiently for Theliel to start.

The angel had a thumb hooked in the waistband of his pants. He then tugged, and the fabric ripped like tissue paper, before it began to dissipate like mist, the effect moving outwards. This revealed a rigidly hard cock, slightly darker in shade than the surrounding skin of the angel’s belly and thighs. The dirty blond hair was curly and wild, perfectly crowning the base of Theliel’s cock. Marcus felt his mouth water a bit in anticipation.

Theliel smiled down at him, pleased and wonderful and tugging on all the right strings of Marcus’ mind and heart and cock.

“I’ve been watching you pretty carefully,” Theliel said. “So I know  _ very well _ what you like in a cock, and I hope… that this one meets all your ideals.”

Marcus gulped, feeling touched and pleased and even more turned on. That cock had been  _ made _ for him, quite literally, and it looked that way too. Curved just slightly, bulbous head almost purple, along with a body smooth and neat and nearly free of the unsightly veins people liked to include in their illustrations.

“Don’t stare at it too long, pretty boy,” Theliel said. “You’ll make me impatient.”

Marcus startled a little, feeling his fingers spasm as a shiver went up his spine. Yeah, right, he needed to…

Marcus leaned forward, opening his mouth and gently wrapping his lips around Theliel’s cock. He then flicked his eyes up, looking through his lashes at the face of the angel above him and gave a suck.

Theliel groaned and Marcus felt the cock in his mouth throb against his tongue, the soft length of it cushioned on the wet muscle. Marcus pressed his tongue upwards and then pulled back, feeling the rigid flesh pull on his lips as he caressed it with his tongue. And then forward he went, grinding the head of Theliel’s cock on the roof of his mouth just slightly, loving the feel of it, the friction and force of it as he kneeled, as if in prayer, worshipping the cock of his guardian angel.

Theliel grabbed his hair and Marcus stopped, his eyes widening in surprise as his own cock jerked at the sensation.

“Let me,” they said. “You get a hand on your cock, but don’t cum till I do.”

Marcus nodded and Theliel thrust, cock going all the way in, head just brushing at the back of his throat, tickling his gag reflex, but not activating it. Back and forth and back and forth the cock went, pulse and pulse of pressure bruising on his lips, the flesh filling his mouth one moment and then empty of it the next. It was exhilarating and if he had wanted to, Marcus could probably have done this forever, let Theliel use his mouth, abuse his mouth with their cock.

Marcus felt tears gather in his eyes once more, the force of Theliel’s thrusting and the continuous blocking and unblocking of his airway forcing his eyes to water. Marcus groaned, feeling Theliel fucking his face, the slap of their hips against his mouth, the power that pushed through his skull, filling him with feeling and sensation. The saliva in his mouth was overflowing past his lips, running down his chin, but all that did was make Marcus want more, make more and more heat and energy pool in his cock as his clasped hand tugged at it.

Hot and quick, Theliel’s cock pushed and pulled on Marcus’ lips, the soft taste of the flesh burning on his tongue, burning into his mind, blanking it out, filling his every thought with just Theliel, just the cock in his mouth as the angel continued to fuck him. Theliel stilled suddenly, for just a moment, and then their hips stuttered as they began to fuck more erratically, stronger, somehow pushing their cock deeper into Marcus’ throat, pushing the head of their cock just that last bit into his throat.

Marcus gagged, throat constricting for just one moment, muscles wrapping tightly around the head of the cock inside him in one beautiful instant that, if it weren’t so sudden, would have been  _ wonderful _ . Theliel grunted, pulling back before fluid absolutely filled Marcus’ mouth, the salty bitter taste of cum washing over his tongue. It was… it was heavenly, the taste of an angel’s essence. Marcus groaned and came all over his fist, semen coating his fingers as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

“That… pretty boy… was amazing,” Theliel said, panting throughout.

Marcus could only groan and nod, too busy with the taste of heaven on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is, probably unsurprisingly, the second-longest single piece of content I have ever produced, beaten only by that one really long chapter of the Soul Snatchers' Saga
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
